1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device used to take the milk samples from each milking cow without slowing down the milking, and the milk samples taken are analysed in order to determine the protein, fat content, carbohydrate, mineral matter and vitamin rates.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,762 issued in 1991 to Moskvin;
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,864 issued in 1986 to Savoyet;
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,040 issued in 1992 to Van Der Lely;
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,719 issued in 1984 to Millar;
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,756 issued in 1974 to Grochowicz;
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,012 issued in 1997 to Hoefelmayr;
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,153 issued in 1998 to Hoefelmayr;
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,176 issued in 1984 to Hoefelmayr;
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,549 issued in 1995 to Holroyd;
10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,832 issued in 1977 to Kiestra;
11. U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,345 issued in 1965 to Bodmin;
12. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,356 issued in 1977 to Jaquith; and
13. U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,144 issued in 1934 to Hapgood.
As can be seen the patents mentioned above are probably the most relevant.
The proposed system is a device made up of an adjustable and bevelled nozzle including a slot in which is inserted a rubber ring for guarantee the waterproofness of device, and which is connected into an upper connection from a tubular member which is mounted to a milking line (not shown) of a conventional machine operating by vacuum pulsation, and maintained inside the upper connection by a blocking member which is engaged onto the nozzle and upper connection.
A pipe is engaged into the nozzle and engaged into a hole of a cap adapted to a sampling bottle to take the milk samples by turning the tip of the nozzle upwards or downwards controlling the milk flow towards the sampling bottle.
An elbow is provided with two legs which each leg is engaged into a hole of cap for it maintain firmly in place and it prevent to move, and which is engaged and blocked into a lower connection of tubular member which is mounted to a milking line (not shown) of the conventional machine operating by vacuum pulsation.
Time saving;
Adaptable to all existing systems on the market;
No assembly required;
Easy to use; and
Light and compact.
It has been discovered that the present invention described herein relates to a device used to take the milk samples from each milking cow without slowing down the milking, and the milk samples taken are analysed in order to determine the protein, fat content, carbohydrate, mineral matter and vitamin rates.
Having thus generally described the invention, reference will be made to the accompanying drawings illustrating an embodiment thereof, in which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective right side view of a device used to take the milk samples;
FIG. 2 is a plan right side view thereof;
FIG. 3 is a cross-section right side view thereof;
FIG. 4a is a rear view thereof;
FIG. 4b is a front view thereof;
FIG. 4c is right side view thereof;
FIG. 4d is a left side view thereof;
FIG. 4e is a top view thereof;
FIG. 4f is a bottom view thereof; and
FIG. 5 is an exploded view thereof.